Forever Lost
by Ryurei
Summary: When Botan is relieved of her service to Reikai, she wants to go explore other countries. But this means leaving everyone behind. Including the one she loves. Guess who? This is my first Romance fic so it might have turned out horrid. Oneshot. Songfic


Hi! This is my first time doing a YYH fic! Also first for a Romance. I probably suck at romance but would you mind reviewing and telling me what you think of it? I would really appreciate that:D I just gave up on my InuYasha fic. Anyway, will be able to guess who the guy is??? Song is 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston.

* * *

_Song lyrics.  
_

* * *

Botan held back her tears as she leaned on the railing of the ship she was on to have one last look at her friends. They were still there. Most of the girls were crying which wasn't entirely unexpected. So was Kuwabara. Although he tried not to show it and loudly insisted that it was seawater on his face even though he was far beyond the reach of the ocean's waves. 

He must have been even more upset because of the fact Yukina was silently shedding tears as well. Her tears hardened to become the priceless gems which fell at their feet which everyone constantly nudged out of sight so as not to attract unwanted attention of the humans bustling past.

But, there was one person who was still missing. The man who she loved. Where was he? A few days ago, she had been relieved of her duty as a death escorter and she was a free being now. She would finally be able to start a life of her own.

She wanted to explore other lands meaning that she would have to leave. She would only be a nuisance to him and interfere with his duty as a Tantei anyway. But where was he?

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way._

He had promised to come and see her off along with everyone else. But he was no where I sight. Could he have forgotten about her? Just didn't want to be involved with her anymore? No, he couldn't have. He's just late, that's all.

She kept on convincing herself that. But she was starting to feel a little anxious. But he would come wouldn't he?

_So I'll go,  
But I know,  
I'll think of you,  
Every step of the way._

She knew her leaving them would be hard on everyone. Him especially. When she broke the news to everyone yesterday that she was leaving and never coming back, almost everybody stared at her with wide eyes. And in Kuwabara's case, a dropped jaw.

But the person she had her eyes on gave no reaction whatsoever. But she knew he was feeling pain, deep inside. So did she. She felt guilty. She was the cause of his suffering after all.

Both of them met up on the park later that night. The full moon was in the sky. They shared their last kiss beneath the starry heavens. Her tears flowed as freely as the did now. Splashing into the sea. Forever lost in the ocean's waves.

_And I will always love you,  
I will always love you,  
You, my darling you._

She remembered back then when they had known each other only as friends. It wasn't only until a few months ago they discovered their deeper feelings for the other. It had taken them about a few weeks before they actually gathered enough courage to tell each other three simple words. But words that had sincere meaning to them.

Their relationship had started of a bit awkward at first and their friends' constant teasing didn't help much either. Every time it happened, Kuwabara would end up having a least a few bruises here and there whenever he crossed the line.

_Bittersweet memories,  
That is all, I'm taking,  
With me._

Somewhere, she heard something and was aware that the ship was leaving the harbor. She quickly glanced towards the shore at her friends. He still wasn't there. She blinked away her tears and waved goodbye. They waved back at her.

'He still isn't here yet….' Botan thought as she watched Shizuru light yet another cigarette. 'Maybe he'll never come. Maybe I made him angry…'. She felt her tears gather again as she felt her heart break.

_So goodbye,  
Please don't cry,  
We both know,  
I'm not what you, you need._

The ship was starting to move. She was really crying now. She couldn't hold back any longer. She had wanted to see him one last time. But that desire was not granted. Maybe they were never meant to be together.

It wasn't until the ship had gone further out did he finally appear. He came running towards the harbor, nothing but a black blur. But he was barely visible through her tears and the speed of his movements. So he still did care for her. But he was just too late to see her for the last time.

_And I will always love you,  
I will always love you._

He stopped at the furthest point of the harbor and could only watch as the ship took her farther away. Farther out of his life. Soon to be gone, and never to see her again. Their eyes met for the last time. They saw each other disappear, too far to see the other. Botan allowed her tears to pour, still staring at where he last was. As she did so, she wondered how Hiei must have felt about this. Did he feel betrayed perhaps? She would never know.

She never saw him again.

She had lost him forever.

* * *

HAH! Did you guess right??? Sucked? Let's just say I'm okay with this pairing. Neither like it THAT much nor hate it. I also thought the song was very fitting! Anyway, please review! 


End file.
